Happy Birthday Severus
by SlytherinMax
Summary: It's Severus' birthday and there are a few surprises waiting for him. SSHP MPreg WARNING: ONESHOT!Possible update if liked. And my brain starts to work...
1. Chapter 1

**Max: Woah! OO I wrote MPreg! OO Dies I HOPE JOO LIKE IT!**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Severus**

Severus Snape was sitting quietly on the couch in his chambers, reading a muggle book about an adventurous dog. It was not as interesting as Harry had made it to be. He had read one chapter into the first book and he was already about to put it away. "Muggles never were very interesting." he whispered to himself.

"What was that Severus?" Harry asked happily as he walked into the room, "I find muggles quite interesting. But then, we do have different thoughts. You being a greasy old git and all." Harry walked over to Severus and sat on his lap, taking the book from his hands and placing it on the table next to the couch, "Well, at least you used to be. Now I'm not so sure. You certainly aren't greasy and you definatly aren't old," his eyes glistened mischeviously as he smirked, "but you just might be a git. That all depends."

Severus looked Harry in the eyes before bringing him in for a soft sweet kiss, "Why thank you. Though I really don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. I happened to like being a greasy old git. It kept the annoying children away from me." Severus gently pushed Harry from his lap and stood up, walking over to the fireplace, "Harry, I had a question for you, What was with all of the wards on the doors this morning? I still can't figure out how to remove them all..." he muttered the last sentence to himself.

Harry looked surprised, he wasn't expecting Severus to notice the wards he placed on the room. Harry walked up behind Severus and placed his arms around his waist, nuzzling his back, "It's supposed to be a surprise Sevvy! I thou-" but Harry was cut off as Severus turned to glare at him.

"Sevvy? Why are you calling me Sevvy? You only call me that on holidays, when you come up with some devious plot to embarrass me. You aren't going to do that today are you?" Severus questioned warningly and grabbed Harry's shoulders to look him striahgt in the eyes.

Harry smiled his inoccent smile and looked up at Severus, "Oh I wouldn't do anything like that love! I promise! It's just that today is your birthday and I wanted to tell you something really important! But first! We are due at the Great Hall. Let's go!" Harry grabbed Severus' arm and began to drag him from the dungeons to the great hall before he suddenly stopped and clutched his stomach. Severus looked at him worriedly before Harry reassured him he was fine.

As soon as the doors were swung open all the students and professors hollered out to Severus, "Happy 40th Professor Snape and congratulations!" The students clinked there glasses of pumkin juice together in a cheer, as did the professors with their wine.

Severus looked down at Harry with a question on his lips. But Harry interupted him, "I'll tell you later Sev."

Severus followed silently behind Harry as he led them up to the large table and began eating the feast prepared for them by the house elves. Severus had about 3 glasses of wine while Harry drank none. He had a hard time explaining that to Severus. Usually he would bug him until he would give him even one sip of his wine. After the cake was served and eaten, everyone left to return to their rooms. Severus and Harry were walking down the main hall when Harry suddenly fell to the ground in pain. Severus ran up behind him and scooped him up in his arms, "Harry? What's wrong?" he asked hurridly.

Harry cringed as another wave of pain crashed through him, then looked up at Severus, "Hospital wing... Now!"

Severus ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing, carrying Harry all the way. He crashed through the doors and laid Harry one one of the many beds, "Poppy! Poppy! Something is wrong with Harry!"

Poppy Pomfrey came running out of her office and over to Harry, She cast a quick spell and then ran back to her office to gather a few needed supplies. When she ran back into the room, she gave Harry a strange potion, "This should make the pain a little easier to bear dear. Drink it all up or it won't work. There you go. Now we just have to wait until you are completely ready. Severus, Happy birthday and congratulations."

Severus just looked at her and then at Harry, "What is with all of the congratulations Harry? And what is going on with you?"

Harry just looked at Severus and smiled, "I'm having a baby Severus. We are having a baby. Actually, 2 babies. Happy birthday Severus!" Harry smiled.

The look on Severus' face was priceless, his eyes wide and his mouth open wide. As soon as the information sunk in, he passed out and hit the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

**Max: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! Reveiw please! LOVES AND HUGS DEARS!**

**Riku: He's nuts... Don't listen to him!**

**Angel: YAY!!! SEVVY-KUN!!!! HUGGLES!!! SO EBIL! ANGEL WUVS EBILNESS!!! . BAI BAI!!!**

**All: BYE READERS! AND SPECIAL HUGS TO TEH REVIEWERS!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Max: Oo Woah... longer then teh last chappie... IT'S ALEX'S FAULT!_**

**_Alex: Oh no, its too long, boo hoo. Just read the story and leave your little comments my filthy children._**

**_Max: Oooo! So evil! I love you Awex... OO Clings and yells at teh readers HE'S MINE! NO TOUCHIE!_**

**_Alex: Hugs I know. I'm yo bitch._**

**_Warning: Lot's of cussing in meh opinion. And um... LEMONY!!! YAOI!! EVIL CHILDREN! And a cat child... Oo_**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Severus**

_The look on Severus' face was priceless, his eyes wide and his mouth open wide. As soon as the information sunk in, he passed out and hit the ground with a loud thud._

Harry glanced over the edge of the bed at his fallen lover, "Oops. Guess I should have told him before... Ah!" Harry grabbed at his stomach again when he was hit with another contraction, "Madam Pomfrey! It hurts!"

Poppy ran back over to Harry and examined him before commenting, "You have about 15 more minutes until you will be ready dear. There's not much more I can do until after you give birth." she looked down at Severus and carefully levitated him onto a bed next to Harry, "That should make him more comfortable..."

Harry glanced over at Severus and smiled again, oh how he loved his greasy old git, "Sev, wake up." he whispreded, poking the other man in the side. The man woke up quickly and glared at him.

"Harry. Please tell me you are lying. You aren't really pregnant are you?" Severus asked warily. But when Harry smiled at him brightly, he knew it was all true. 'Great. So I guess my birthday is going to be shared with these pesky little brats,' he thought.

When Harry was finally ready to give birth, Poppy made sure he was as comfortable as he could be, trying her best to get him to settle down.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! I HATE YOU DAMN IT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Harry yelled at Severus who was currently getting his hand broken. But when Severus turned like he was going to leave, Harry yelled at him once again, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!!? YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME OR OUR CHILD! YOU BASTARD!!"

Severus just sighed and sat back down on the stool next to the bed, rubbing his thumb on the back of Harry's hand, "Harry, just calm down. Your almost done."

"Potter, we just need one more push to get him out. There you go. Perfect! Now I'm just going to go make sure these two lovely children are perfectly healthy." Poppy put the second child in the cart with his twin and pushed them into another room by her office.

Harry looked weakly up at Severus, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Sev." he whispered.

Severus just smiled at him slightly, knowing Harry, there were probably many more things he would tell him at the last minute, "It's alright Harry, just get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Severus leaned up and kissed Harry on the top of the head and watched silently as the young man fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Year later**

"SEVERUS! I need your help! LUCIEN! GET BACK HERE!" Harry yelled exasperated. He had been chasing the twins all around the dungeon for 3 hours, not once being able to take a break, "SEPTIMIUS! Get out of that lab this instant! SEVERUS! YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE IN TWO SECONDS OR I'LL CASTRATE YOU!"

Severus stalked out of his private labs with a bitter scowl on his face, he glared daggers at Harry for interupting his work, "What is it this time Potter? I'm busy."

Harry looked at him incredilously, "Is that all you have to say to me? I have been the only one to watch these children since the- SEPTIMIUS! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!? Since they were born! Why can you not help for ONE DAY?!"

"Harry, calm down," Severus whispered as he walked over to his husband, grabbing his shoulders, "How about we get your little friends to watch the twins tomorrow so we can have time alone? Does that sound good?" Severus glanced behind Harry just in time to see Lucien reach for a vial of potion, "Lucien! Get away from that!" Severus ran passed Harry and attempted to grab the vial but the little boy ran away and hid under table in the dinning room. Harry and Severus both sighed heavily.

They both headed for the dinning room when they heard a small crash followed by a horiffied scream, "Lucien!" they both screamed worridly, racing into the room only to see their son growing ears and a tail. They looked at him with wide eyes, then Harry glared at Severus.

"Severus Snape! Why do you have such a potion like that where our children can get to it?!" Harry walked over and leaned down to look under the table, "Come here Lucien, it's all right. Come on."

Lucien looked up at his father with tears streaming down his face, "Daddy... My head hurts..."

Harry picked him up and craddled him in his arms, "It's alright Lucien, let's go find your brother and put you both down for a nap. You should feel better afterwards.

The next day Harry woke up early to get readdy for Severus' birthday celebration later that night. He firecalled Albus, Sirius and Remus, McGonagall, and Poppy Pomfrey, informing them what to do for the celebration and when everything should be ready. He then went to wake his sleeping husband and his children, getting them ready to go to Hogsmead so his children could see the Shreiking shack their lovely Uncle Ronald Weasly told them ALL about. After that Harry took them all to Diagon Alley for lunch and to buy them all some new robes, books, and in Severus' case, potion supplies.

When they returned later that night they all headed to the great hall, and like last year, when Severus entered the hall, the entire school congratulated him on turning a new age.

When the celebration was over, Ron and Draco took the twins to the rooms they shared, mainly because Draco's father practically forced the old wizard to give them their own rooms, to watch them.

Harry led Severus by the hand to their own rooms, into the bedroom, he turned to look at Severus and began timidly, "S-Severus, I've got a... surprise for you..." Harry said, his face running red out of nervous anticipation, slowly letting fall the loose-fitting robes, firm naked Harry, exposed before Severus's bewildered eyes.

"Harry..." Severus took a few uneasy steps as Harry began to speak with a shaken tone.

"I-I know this... this may be a little s-startling-" Harry's words were cut short as Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's back, embracing him as he kissed Harry's soft lips.

"Harry, your beautiful."

_**Request the rest of teh lemony in a review if joo wanting it!**_

Harry rested his head contentedly on Severus' shoulder the next morning when he woke up, not wanting to wake his tired husband, 'He looks so cute when he sleeps...' Harry though happily as he closed his eyes and let sleep take him again.

* * *

**_Max: Review lovelies! And I will love you forever! Oh, and Alex will love you if you read the lemony he wrote for this chappie thinger! BYE LOVES! _**


End file.
